


Two months?

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Humor, Kara didn't know, Kara is oblivious, Lena is frustrated, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: They've been dating for two months... Kara didn't know though.--“I think it might just be an alien thing,” Lena said  leaning forwards to pick up her glass. “Kara and I have been dating for two months and she’s barely kissed me. So…”Lena shrugged smiling at Nia. The whole room fell silent as everyone looked at Lena. Lena turned to look at Kara seeing the shock on her face.“What?” Kara whispered.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1059
Collections: Gays in Earth 38





	Two months?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm a little behind schedule on my Vegas fic this week after catching some kind of viral thing (I got the COVID swab just to be sure) and so I thought I'd drop y'all something from my stack of random one shots as an apology for the delay. Hope y'all enjoy.

Kara smiled along with everyone else as Nia told her latest tale of Brainy being oblivious. She was only half listening as most of her attention was focused on Lena snuggled into her side. It was girls night and they were all a glass or two in celebrating Sam’s presence among them. Though it wasn’t really the alcohol going to Kara’s head and distracting her. Lena had been increasingly affectionate and Kara being the lovesick idiot she was couldn’t stop herself from basking in every moment of it. 

It was probably wrong to take advantage of Lena’s friendly affections this way but Kara was too scared to say anything about her feelings and risk losing Lena entirely. They’d been there done that, well sorta, either way she wasn’t willing to risk her relationship with Lena for anything. So here she was snuggled into Lena’s side letting Lena hold her hand and trying not to look at Lena with heart eyes too often. Every time Lena caught her she would wink or smile as Kara tried to pretend she hadn’t been staring. Lena glanced at her and smiled. Kara yet again tried to pretend she hadn’t been staring. Lena’s smile told her she wasn’t successful. 

“I think it might just be an alien thing,” Lena said leaning forwards to pick up her glass. “Kara and I have been dating for two months and she’s barely kissed me. So…”

Lena shrugged smiling at Nia. The whole room fell silent as everyone looked at Lena. Lena turned to look at Kara seeing the shock on her face. 

“What?” Kara whispered.

Lena narrowed her eyes and sighed heavily. She looked… exasperated. Kara was very confused and at the same time feeling weirdly hopeful. Were they dating? She didn’t remember Lena taking her on a date. She would definitely have remembered something that important.

“Four times Kara,” Lena said turning to look at her. “I checked with you four times!”

Kara blinked desperately trying to work out what Lena referring to. 

“We spoke about this barely two days ago,” Lena said throwing up her hands.

Kara glanced around seeing everyone else seeming just as surprised as her, except Sam. Sam was just silently shaking her head at her. Kara quickly looked back at Lena.

“Y-you did?”

Lena let out a frustrated growl her hands coming up as though she wanted to strangle her. Kara kind of wanted to strangle herself. She’d apparently been dating Lena for two months and she hadn’t noticed. Though it would explain the recent change in how affectionate Lena was.

“Yes!” Lena growled. “You came to my office for lunch and I asked if you knew we’d been dating for nearly two months. You laughed and I said it was strange since I’d never gone two whole months in a relationship before without kissing them properly. You smiled and did that nervous fidget you do with your glasses and said we were taking things slow. I winked and told you I didn’t mind we could go at your pace and you aww’d.” 

Kara remembered. Lena had been going over her news alerts and not noticed Kara was there until she touched her shoulder. Lena had turned to her with a smile rising from her chair and wrapping her in a tight hug before kissing her cheek. 

“You called me sweetheart!”

When Lena put it like that it did sound like they were dating. Or had been. Kara blushed fidgeting with the stem of her wineglass.

“I thought you were making a joke about some tabloid fluff piece,” she mumbled.

Lena closed her eyes huffing out a breath through her nose.

“Oh my God!” Nia said smiling at them.

“Seriously Kara,” Sam said exasperated.

Kara looked at Alex and Kelly silently begging for help. Alex looked between the two of them.

“Lena you can’t hold it against Kara if she didn’t know you’d asked her out.” Kara felt a moment of deep appreciation for her sister. “Everyone knows she’s very bad at-”

Lena turned to look at Alex.

“She’s the one who asked me out,” Lena said gesturing to the increasingly red faced Kara.

“What?” Alex asked sitting up. 

Kelly was looking interested now her gaze jumping between them all.

“Remember how we all went to Al’s and Kara had way too much to drink so I took her home?” Lena asked. Alex nodded. “Well when we got back to her apartment she pulled me close and said-” Lena turned to Sam. “Sam I sent you the direct quotes didn’t I?”

Same nodded her phone already out as she scrolled through her messages.

“Got it right here. Let’s see… Oh my god, oh my god Sam. Kara asked me out I can’t believe it-”

“Sam! Skip the extras and get to the quotes,” Lena said.

Sam winked.

“She said and I quote: I don’t think I can go another day without telling you. Lena I want to be more than friends. More than best friends. I really like you, as in like like and I really hope you feel the same because I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow if I can and show you just how amazing I think you are. Then I asked if she meant like date date and she said yes. Then we tripped over a chair and it broke the moment. But she asked me out Sam! Kara actually asked me out on a date date.”

Sam looked up and the entire room turned to look at Kara. Kara sunk lower into the couch torn between embarrassment and a tentative excitement. She was dating Lena. Or Lena had thought they were dating even if Kara hadn’t. She bit her lip giving Lena her best apologetic look. 

“I’m sorry, I uh-”

She didn’t really remember that night the whole things was a bit fuzzy and all she really remembered was Lena smiling and helping her up the stairs and a very nice hug, and falling over a chair and being very embarrassed. Lena had her eyes closed again her head in her hands.

“The next morning I sent you a text calling you darling and asking if you remembered we had a dinner date. You sent back a heart and a time.”

“I thought you were using date in the general sense,” Kara said sheepishly.

Everyone else sighed. Kara was starting to feel really stupid.

“Wait you said four times, what were the other two. If we’re going to make fun of Kara for this we need all the facts,” Alex said. 

Kara glared at her sister but Alex just smiled back at her. Lena sighed draining the rest of her wine before she leaned back into her prior position. Kara cautiously put her arm around Lena’s shoulders. Lena gave her a look and Kara froze unsure if she was making a mistake. Lena noticed her anxiety and grabbed her arm wrapping it properly around her shoulders. 

Kara breathed a small sigh of relief. So Lena might be exasperated but apparently they were dating, or still dating, or… something. Kara gave her another small smile. Lena reached up firmly gripping Kara’s chin in her hand holding her still as she looked directly into her eyes.

“You are so lucky you’re cute,” she said.

Kara smiled wider trying to look apologetic. Lena let go after a second and turning back to everyone else. 

“So the second time I checked was two weeks after our first date. She invited me over for a movie night and we were halfway through Atlantis when I yawned and she asked if I wanted to sleep over.”

Kara covered her face and groaned. She remembered this. God she really was an idiot.

“And I looked her in the eyes and asked where I would be sleeping, and she said _in my bed with me_.” Sam and Alex laughed. “So I of course thought she might be suggesting something, which I was very much okay with for the record, but I decided to check. Do you remember what I said to you?” 

Lena turned to look at Kara who sighed and nodded peeking through her fingers up at her sister and friends. 

“That seems very forward considering you haven’t even kissed me properly yet.”

Lena nodded as everyone else laughed at Kara.

“She of course started stammering out something about it not being like that-”

“In my defense that’s not exactly the most obvious…” She waved her hands trying to find the word. “Check to see if I knew we were dating.”

Alex and Nia voiced protests but Lena held up her hand.

“She has a point there. But tell me, is this a platonic interaction?”

Lena turned to be properly facing Kara. She ran her hand up Kara’s arm.

“Well you can’t blame a girl for checking. After two weeks of lunches and dinners then all of a sudden it’s a sleepover. Of course it got me for wondering at your intentions.”

Kara was having trouble breathing as she looked at Lena sitting before her. Lena had said that. She remembered she had. How had she not noticed before? Lena turned to look at everyone else.

“Verdict?” she asked.

“Kara, how?” Nia asked with a pained expression.

Kara sighed burying her head in Lena’s shoulder.

“Jesus Kara,” Sam muttered. “Lena tell everyone how you became girlfriends.”

Kara looked up to see Lena sigh holding up her empty wineglass.

“I’m going to need another-” Kara jumped up and took the glass heading for the kitchen. 

“Okay Lena what happened?” Alex said with a sigh. 

“I took Kara to dinner for our one month anniversary at one of the best restaurants in the city.” Lena raised her voice looking over at Kara. “During which she held my hand the whole time!”

Kara groaned. She had too. She held it when helping Lena out of the car and because Lena never took it back Kara hadn’t let go except to eat. Once the finished Lena had held her hand again and Kara hadn’t let go until she dropped Lena off at home and got a kiss on the cheek.

“On our way out we ran into Andrea who looked at us holding hands and immediately asked if Kara was my girlfriend now. So I looked at Kara and asked her right out if she thought she was my girlfriend yet.”

“I thought there was a space between girl and friend okay,” Kara said handing Lena her wine back and dropping back into her place beside her.

“I’m guessing Kara said yes,” Kelly said smiling.

Lena nodded.

“She did indeed. I believe the exact words were _obviously I am_.”

Kara sighed.

“Okay I’m an idiot and I’m really sorry I didn’t realise we were dating for two months I promise to make it up to you,” she said.

Lena sighed heavily.

“Just tell me, if you had known we were dating for the past two months would you have kissed me already?”

“Yes! Of course. I’m really sorry Lena if I had known that we were dating I would definitely have kissed you. Like I would have kissed you loads of times by now.”

Lena closed her eyes and let out a breath. 

“Thank god,” she muttered. “I didn’t know if I could take much more.”

Sam started laughing.

“Been a long two months has it?” Kelly asked smiling.

“I admit I may have been starting to get a little desperate,” Lena said.

Sam laughed harder.

“A little? You do remember I have the receipts for this. Desperate is an understatement,” Sam said holding up her phone.

“Do you have any idea how many messages I have about all the ways she threw herself at Kara and only got a hug.”

Lena sighed turning to look at Kara.

“I may have decided that since I’m staying over tonight might be a good time to have a talk with you about the... physical aspects of our relationship,” she said.

“Oh, right. Yes. We can definitely…” Kara took a deep breath. “Talk about _that_.”

Lena smiled and reached up tucking a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear. Kara stopped breathing a part of her suddenly wondering if Lena was actually about to kiss her. Lena didn’t. Kara tried not to feel too disappointed. It occurred to her Lena had done similar things a dozen times over the last few weeks then dropped it when Kara didn’t react. It was actually very sweet of her now Kara considered it.

“Although I do really appreciate how even though we were dating you didn’t pressure me about, not doing anything,” Kara said.

Lena smiled at her.

“That’s okay. But now you know we’re dating would you mind if things moved a little faster going forwards?”

“Sure. Yes. Of course. Can do!” Kara said quickly nodding.

Lena turned back to look at everyone else.

“So now you all know what’s been happening in our life, or rather not happening-”

“I’m really sorry,” Kara said

Lena sighed giving Kara a final glare. Kara floundered wondering if that was a hint. Now she knew Lena had been dropping hints for months she wasn’t entirely sure what she should and shouldn’t take as a hint. She decided asking was probably best.

“Did you want me to start now?” Kara asked.

“No we’re still fighting,” Lena said glaring at her again.

“Right sorry.” Kara looked around trying to find something to fidget with. “So like later tonight or…”

Lena let out an irritated huff.

“Sorry yes fighting, grovelling required first. Got it.” 

She gave Lena a double thumbs up. Alex started laughing. Lena sighed and Kara blushed.

“You know…” Kelly picked up her wine. “Sometimes people use physical contact to resolve the tension of a disagreement you-”

Lena sat up glaring at everyone.

“You lot are not getting to witness our first kiss, nor can you push us into it. That is something Kara and I will discuss and do or not do when you’ve all left.”

There was a lot of nods and understanding smiles. Then Alex did a very fake yawn. Lena rolled her eyes.

“You know Kelly I’m exhausted.”

Kelly beamed at her girlfriend and nodded.

“You know I’m tired too we should head off it’s late.”

“It’s eight thirty,” Lena growled.

“Oh wow, way past my bedtime,” Nia said jumping up. 

“You don’t have a bedtime,” Kara said rolling her eyes.

“Yes I do,” Nia insisted. “It’s a new thing I’m doing with Brainy.”

“Kinky,” Lena muttered.

Nia started blushing.

“N-no not like that. I’m just going to- Hey Sam do you need a ride?”

Sam laughed getting up and nodded.

“Yes it’s been lovely seeing you all.”

Kara and Lena sighed as everyone quickly filed out loudly insisting they were tired. As the door closed behind them silence fell on the apartment. Kara looked around nervously twisting her fingers in her hand.

“You really had no idea?” Lena asked softly.

“No, well I noticed you were being more affectionate and calling me darling a lot and being very sweet and flirty but I just…” Kara sighed turning to look at Lena. “I thought I was imagining it because I didn’t think you would be into me… in that way.”

Lena sighed.

“I’m sorry too. I should probably have realised after two weeks of dates and nothing more than a kiss on the cheek that something was amiss. I have seen you with your exes.”

Kara gave her a small smile. 

“I’m surprised that you hadn’t done something more about it yourself. You’re not exactly a shy person Lena.”

“I know I just…” Lena sighed picking up her wine again. “I didn’t want to push you because I know being with another woman is new for you. And I-”

Lena looked at her and sighed again.

“I was starting to think you weren’t interested in me on a physical level. I was worried it was like some kind of alien thing I hadn’t picked up on and it would be a year or more before you kissed me.”

“No! I am very interested in you on a physical level,” Kara said quickly. “And I promise to move faster going forwards well not too fast I hope that is-”

“I am very relieved to hear that,” Lena said putting her wine down. “But you’ll have to forgive me if I think it might be better if I set the pace and you can just let me know if you want more or less.”

Kara nodded.

“That’s-”

Lena grabbed Kara’s shirt pulling her closer. Kara stopped breathing her face was less than an inch from Lena’s.

“But right now you owe me for the last two months and I intend to collect.”

Kara opened her mouth to agree but then Lena was kissing her and she lost the ability to do anything but kiss her back. Lena it turned out was a very good kisser and Kara was soon melting into the embrace her hands sliding around Lena’s waist as the kiss deepened.

Kara found herself being pushed back on the couch as Lena’s mouth moved to trail biting kisses down her neck. Kara moaned as Lena shifted to be on top of her. Her mouth returned to Kara’s and then there was tongue and Kara didn’t think she’d ever been happier than she was at that moment with Lena on top of her and her tongue slipping into her mouth. Lena stopped kissing her and they looked at each other breathless for a second.

“More or less?” Lena asked.

“Huh?” Kara asked trying to work out what Lena wanted her to say so they could go back to kissing. 

“I’m checking you’re still comfortable with what we’re doing so do you want me to keep going or slow down-”

“Oh more! Definitely mo-”

Lena was kissing her again her hands shifting to start unbuttoning Kara’s shirt as Kara tugged Lena’s out of her pants. She couldn’t quite believe what was happening but she was very happy it was. Lena moaned as Kara’s hands touched her bare skin. Lena’s shirt was quickly discarded by the couch and Kara was distracted by the pair of perfect breasts in what was probably a very expensive lace bra.

Lena finally finished with the buttons and pulled Kara’s shirt open. There was a moment where she just stared and then her mouth was on Kara’s neck working her way down to Kara’s abs licking and sucking at the muscles there as Kara moaned. Lena paused her hands on the fastening of Kara’s pants.

“More or less?” she asked.

“More Rao please more!”

Lena smiled slowly undoing the button and drawing the zipper down as Kara moaned gripping the couch cushions. Lena was between her legs. Lena was her girlfriend and she was between her legs. Lena was her girlfriend and she was between her legs about to pull down her pants. Lena was-

The door flung open and everyone —led by Sam— walked back into the apartment.

“Oh wow we leave you for ten minutes and you’re already halfway to doing it,” Sam said grinning at them both.

“What are you all doing back?” Lena demanded grabbing her shirt and quickly putting it back on.

“Well you see we were all two blocks away when we realised we weren’t actually tired and it wasn’t late. We just needed more snacks so we bought some chocolate and decided to come back,” Nia said tossing the box of chocolates on the table with a bright smile. “But it seems you two found a different kind of snack.”

“Seriously?” Lena demanded.

“Hey you’ve been dating for two months, you should be past this point by now,” Kelly said with a smile.

“Kara do up your pants and pull yourself together it’s girls night not stripper night,” Sam said resuming her previous seat.

Kara groaned covering her face with her hands.

“I hate you all.”

Lena sighed and sat back as Kara did up her buttons once more. Lena pulled her in for a quick kiss. 

“We cam continue when they all leave,” Lena promised.

“You know,” Alex said picking up her beer. “I think we should have a girls night sleepover-”

“Don’t even think about it,” Lena said. “If you aren’t out of here by eleven I can’t be held responsible for anything you see or hear.”

Alex made a disgusted face and nodded.

"Gone by eleven, got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Your scheduled married in Vegas and android rescue will continue as usual going forwards.


End file.
